1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to military decorations and regalia, and particularly to a military ribbon template for mounting military service awards to military ribbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the United States, formal events and ceremonies for members of the military branches, police, fire, and other civil service career service organizations often require the donning of formal uniforms, including the display of any commendations obtained in the line of duty. This tradition is particularly prevalent in the military, where formal uniform apparel is commonly worn. Military decoration is typically worn for inspections, on the uniform of the day, at historic anniversaries of battles, ceremonies associated with historical monuments, military reunions, or other formal gatherings.
The display of any medals, ribbons or badges is strictly regulated by the military and other service members. These regulations also extend to retired military personnel, who may take pride in such displays of their ribbons. In particular, regulations exist which pertain to the spacing and positioning of the awards on the military ribbon. Although each military ribbon is a standard shape and size, the positioning of the additional awards thereon may be difficult. In practice, depending on the number of earned awards, it can take a considerable amount of time to correctly comply with the various specifications and regulations regarding the placement and spacing of the awards on the ribbons. Incorrect placement is not in compliance with regulations and common practice, particularly in military applications. The proper positioning and placement of such awards is often both inefficient and time consuming.
For active service members, the addition of new awards may necessitate an entirely different arrangement or set of spacing requirements. Additionally, retired service members who have misplaced or lost their ribbons and awards commonly seek new ones to replace lost honors. The positioning of the various stars on the ribbons, along with other awards, may be difficult for those of advanced ages, or who are otherwise disabled or infirm. Thus, a military ribbon template solving the aforementioned problems is desired.